Ahriman
Ahriman (or better known as Angra Mainyu) is the Primordial Spirit embodying Darkness, Destruction, Chaos, and Evil. He is the counterpart of Ohrmazd. He was sealed long ago by Ohrmazd in the Darkness Below at the beginning of all Creation but not before birthing hordes of Demons to run rampant across all of Creation. History Originally, there were two entities that existed, separated by the void of Chaos. In the Light Above or Asha, Ohrmazd existed in its light while in the Darkness Below, Ahriman lived in contempt of his counterpart. When Ohrmazd began to create, he manifested seven divine beings known as the Amesha Spentas to guard this new Creation while manifesting thousands of lesser divine beings known as the Yazatas. Ahriman watched as his counterpart created all by encasing the Void of Chaos with the dome of the Air/Space and the base with the Ocean. In that world, Ohrmazd placed the Primordial Man, Gayomard, and the Primordial Bovine, Hadhayosh and gifted Gayomard with the Fire Eternal so that he may stay warm and his food may be cooked. Ahriman seeing this, detested it and spat forth legions of demons to counter the Yazatas and seven Daevas to counter the Amesha Spentas. He penetrated the Universe, puncturing a hole in the sky, polluting the waters, and punching a hole in the Earth. At the time, the other gods of the other pantheons coexisted and sprang from Chaos with Ohrmazd's creation and fought desperately against the Dark God. Ahriman and his Daevas mocked Ohrmazd by slaying Gayomard with sickness and death. As a result, Ohrmazd interfered and banished Ahriman to the Darkness Below and trapped the Daevas within the World. Leaderless, the Daevas were overpowered by the Amesha Spentas who descended from Asha and sealed them in seven locations across the planet. Personality Ahriman is a malignant force of destruction and darkness. He wishes to see nothing more than the destruction of everything in all of Creation and return it all to Darkness. He is patient and learned from the folly of his first battle with Ohrmazd. He detests everything Ohrmazd created with the Amesha Spentas holding a particularly special place in his heart. He sees the other Pantheons as nothing more than tools to use for his own freedom, taking advantage of the small cracks within Creation. Ahriman was responsible for the corruption of Ouranos, Cronus, Gaea, Izanami, and several other deities. Over time, Ahriman became conflated with the notion of Satan as a being subservient to God/Ohrmazd. Appearance Ahriman's visage has been seen by very few but Spenta Armaiti calls his persona as an abhorrent mass of every possible horror one can imagine. Powers and Abilities Ahriman is an extremely powerful entity, strong enough to challenge Ohrmazd, with whom he wars with for all eternity. His power far surpasses that of the combined might of the Amesha Spentas with even all Seven of them being unable to beat back the Dark God during the dawn of all Creation. While he is trapped in the Darkness Below, Ahriman still has a great grasp over Physical Creation with his influence being able to corrupt several godly beings as powerful as the Protogenos and the Kamiyo-Nanayo. *'Nigh-Omnipotence': Considered to be Ohrmazd's only equal, Ahriman possesses massive power that far outstrips any known being in all of Creation. When he invaded Creation, he, alongside his army, subjugated the entire world with Ahriman beating back the Amesha Spentas effortlessly. Spenta Mainyu commented that he swatted them aside like flies and to compare him to Typhon and Cronus would be comparing an ant to a dinosaur. While he is powerful, there are limitations as to what Ahriman is capable of as he cannot enter Ohrmazd's Divine Realm of Asha nor could he completely destroy Ohrmazd's Creation. **'Corruption': Ahriman's corruptive aura is capable of amplifying and bringing out the innermost dark thoughts of even the most powerful deities as seen when he turned Izanagi and Izanami against each other. **'Entity Creation': Ahriman spat forth from himself legions of demons as well as the Daevas which serve as the counterparts of the Amesha Spentas. **'Umbrakinesis': Ahriman, as Darkness itself, is capable of controlling Darkness to degrees massively greater than that of Nyx and Erebos. *'Nigh-Omniscience': Ahriman possesses an immense understanding of Creation as a whole, learning by watching Ohrmazd create his own creations alongside the entire world. However, he is Ohrmazd's lesser in knowledge as the Light God was capable of trapping him within the Darkness Below, separating his Creations from him for seemingly all eternity. Category:CrimsonPyre Category:Immortal Category:Immortals Category:Persian mythology Category:Villains Category:Zoroastrian Deity